Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball
Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball will be an European countryball created by the union of Hungarian Unionball and Bulgarian Empireball. Suppose Creation in 2261 Hungarian Unionball and Bulgarian Empireball decided to create the commonwealth in 2261, in order to stop Russian Greater SFSRball political influence. The entire Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonlweathball was a long time project that was started by NAUball's CIA in order to destroy Russian Greater SFSRball. They have been manipulating Republic of Hrvatskaball to annex Second Slovenian Republicball and later make it unite with Hungary-Slovakiaball so then Greater Serbiaball could be stopped from invading Croatiaball. They also manipulated Bulgarian Empireball to annex Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball in order to finally destroy Greater Serbiaball and leave all of the Balkans under New NATOball after the destruction of Serbiaball. Though still not all of the Balkans was under their command, there was still United Greeceball that was anti-NATO and the Romanian Stateball near to it that had became hostile to Bulgaria. The Great Balkan War in 2264 In 2263, NAUball tried to convince Greater Albanian Kingdomball and Romanian Stateball to peacefully join the Commonwealth, they refused and were excluded of the New NATOball. Later they and made an agreement by four Balkan countries to destroy him. He asked for help from regional New NATOball powers like Second Empire of Austriaball and Italian Empireball to support him. Those four Balkan countries declared war in Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball, but he and his supporters were very prepared. In 2267, the war ended with the Hungarian-Bulgarian victory. Those four Balkan countries were fully defeated and invaded, and then he decided to give away Greece and Albania to Italian Empireball for his big help. The War against Soviet Union In 2274 the Russian Greater SFSRball had enough of the Commonwealth and all CIA plots to the region after the Bulgarians conquered Serbia and expanded its influence till Greece, making a bridge between it and West Turkeyball, the Russians couldn't take it anymore and launched themselves a war against the Commonwealth instead of using their proxies. From 2275 to 2276 the Russians had difficulty in advance into the Commonwealth's occupied territories. That forced the Soviet authorities to boost the war, launching their 10,000 tanks squad to crush the Commonwealth's defense lines. By the end of march of 2278, the Russians had occupied the Balkans with the help of regional nationalists and invaded Budapest in July of 2278. New NATOball tried to launch a failed offensive against the Russians and the regional communist revolutions. The defeat of the Commonwealth resulted in the occupation of most of Eastern Europe by the Soviet Russians and finally, the New Soviet Unionball was officially founded in November of 2279. Ideology *Europeanist Unionism *Republicanism *Atlanticism *Right Wing Populism *Right Wing Nationalism *Christian Democracy *National Conservatism *Pro West *Anti Communism *Anti Russian *Anti Romanian Relations Friends Italian Empireball - Thank you for supporting me in the Great Balkan War. I love your pizza and pasta!!! We also did a very good job in the British-European War! Occupied Austriaball - I am still your friend! I will help you to remove Protectorate of the Czechsball. Successfully he got removed by Greater Polandball. Happy you got it in 2923. Greater Polandball - You are also a true Pole, we together defeated Soviet invaders! Free Republic of Cornwallball and Free Republic of Irelandball - Great thanks to both for supporting me and my allies in the British-European War! Greater Czechiaball - Well, you occupided Austria but now you are good friend! Enemies Romaniaball, United Greeceball, Greater Albanian Kingdomball and New Moldovaball - Kurvas that declared war in me. But hahaahahah you lost!!! New Soviet Unionball - COMMUNIST KURVA THAT KILLED ME! Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Southeastern Europe Category:Balkans Category:Eastern Europe Category:Hungaryball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Hungarian-speaking Category:Bulgarian-speaking Category:Nuke wishing Category:Radical Category:Nationalist Category:Conservative Category:Anti-Romanian Category:Anti-Greek Category:Anti-Albanian Category:Anti-Moldovan Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Finno-Ugric Category:Slavic Category:Big Category:Stronk Category:Hard to invade Category:Relevant Category:Pro-Italian Category:Smart Category:Balto-Slavic Category:Violent Category:Anti-Curwish Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Orthodox